leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Honō
(Japanese: 炎 Honō) is the main character of the manga Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. He is an ordinary human that was transformed into a . History Honō first appears lying on the ground unconscious on the road after being discovered by a . Worried that he might be dead, Totodile begins panicking until Honō wakes up from his nap. Honō is shocked to find out that he has become a Chimchar, much to Totodile's confusion. Soon after, Totodile is tricked by a Zubat and Koffing into giving his Relic Fragment treasure to them. The two follow the thieves into the Beach Cave to take the stolen item back. After getting through their traps, Honō and Totodile find the thieves and face them in battle. At first, it appears that Honō is unaffected by their and combination, but it soon revealed that he was confused by the move. However, Honō's relentless attacks begin to cause a cave-in, making Koffing decide to end the battle quickly. The attack returns Honō back to normal, to which he promptly taunts Koffing into attacking, causing a cave-in. As the cave collapses, Honō gives Totodile the confidence needed to defeat Koffing and Zubat, retrieving his stolen treasure in the process. Soon after, they are found by the famous explorer who asks them if they are a Rescue Team. Totodile attempts to deny the claim, but Honō stops him and calls the two of them the blazing Exploration Team, Team Blaze. Sometime later, Honō and Totodile successfully join the Wigglytuff Guild as Team Blaze. Suddenly, Honō begins to hear the cries of two Pokémon he doesn't recognize. After the daily roll call, Dusknoir arrives with two injured Pokémon, and . Upon recognizing the Pokémon as the ones he sensed earlier, Honō attacks Dusknoir, but stops upon remembering who he is. Dusknoir reveals that several Time Gears have been stolen by an evil Pokémon called . Soon after, Honō has another vision, this time of a Pokémon named that is being attacked by Grovyle. This gives Honō and Totodile the idea to set out to save Azelf from the thief. The two arrives at Crystal Crossing but find that they came too late and that Grovyle has already defeated Azelf. Immediately, Honō and Totodile begin attack Grovyle, but he proves to be extremely powerful, even shrugging off a super effective . However, Dusknoir arrives to lend his assistance, allowing Honō to defeat and capture Grovyle. Afterward, they take Grovyle back to the Guild, where Dusknoir reveals that Dusknoir is actually a thief from the future. Dusknoir explains that he is from the future as well, and went back in time to take Grovyle back to his time to be executed. After sending Grovyle into the future, Dusknoir suddenly grabs Honō and Totodile and throws them forward in time. Later, they find themselves captured along with Grovyle in a twisted, dark future. Totodile is at first clueless as to why he and Honō are tied up with Grovyle and refuses to believe that Dusknoir is truly evil until he attempts to kill them. With quick thinking, Grovyle and Honō free each other and Totodile from their bindings and escapes with a Luminous Orb. Despite saving them, Totodile refuses to believe that Grovyle is a good guy and the ensuing argument causes the group to separate. Despite not believing Grovyle, Honō manages to convince Totodile to search for him since he might know how to get back to the past. When they find Grovyle, he is trapped by a that is easily defeated by Totodile and Honō. After they rescue him, they explain to Grovyle why they rescued him, to which he understands and lets them join him. They venture through the Deep Dusk Forest and find so that she can use the Passage of Time and send them back into the past. However, they are soon ambushed by Dusknoir, several , and their master, Primal Dialga. As they battle them, Dusknoir reveals that Honō is actually the human partner of Grovyle's that went missing some time ago. Celebi sacrifices herself to block one of Dusknoir's attacks and sends the group back in time. After returning to the past, Totodile decides to take them to his house on Sharpedo Bluff as a place to stay due to Grovyle being a wanted criminal in the present time. The next day, Grovyle decides to gather the remaining Time Gears while Honō and Totodile get information on the Hidden Land to prevent the dark future from happening. As they walk to Treasure Town, they find the Wigglytuff Guild members in distress due to time freezing all over the area. After consulting , they head off to Brine Cave to find the Hidden Land. With the help of Totodile's Relic Fragment, Honō and Totodile encounters , who carries the two to the Hidden Land. Upon arriving, Dusknoir attacks the group in an attempt to stop them from preventing the dark future. They battle him, but Dusknoir once again proves a powerful opponent and is not affected by their attacks. Grovyle soon returns, having regathered the Time Gears, and joins in the battle against Dusknoir. With a powerful combination attack, they manage to defeat Dusknoir's most powerful attack. After Totodile leaves to activate the road to the Temporal Tower, Dusknoir reveals that if they stop the dark future from happening, all of the Pokémon in the future will disappear, Honō included. Grovyle reveals that he, Honō, and Celebi all knew this was going to happen but decided to change the past anyway. Soon after, Grovyle sacrifices himself by throwing Dusknoir and himself back to the future. Admiring his bravery, Totodile and Honō set off for the Temporal Tower to fix the future. After arriving at the Temporal Tower, Honō and Totodile encounter Dialga, who has yet to turn into Primal Dialga. They face the Pokémon in battle to change history, and manage to succeed after putting the Time Gears back into their proper place. With Dialga back to normal, the Temporal Tower is fixed and the future will disappear. However, their happy victory comes to an end once Honō tells Totodile that he is going to disappear. Despite saving the future, Honō disappears from existence, much to his friend's sadness. Sometime later, a depressed Totodile sits on the beach near Sharpedo Bluff, unable to forget the adventure he had with his friend. Totodile's sorrow is powerful enough to reach Dialga, who, in an act of kindness, restores Honō back to existence and brings the two together again. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Ember|1=Scratch|2=Taunt|3=Flamethrower|4=Fire Spin}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Ember|1=Scratch|2=Taunt|3=Flamethrower|4=Fire Spin}}}} Related articles * Totodile (Blazing Exploration Team) Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team characters Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon characters